


look in between your moments (there's something good happening)

by illmakefrenchtoast



Series: reddie [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Animal Collective Songs, Bad Jokes, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Richie Tozier, M/M, Mild Talk About Suicide, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie sings a rhcp song and its kinda funny ahah, Set in 2009, Slightly Depressed Richie Tozier, Smoking Marijuana, Song Lyrics, The Black Eyed Peas Songs, The Red Hot Chili Peppers Songs, Washed Out Songs, did I spell that right oop, eddie is smitten, just some cursing, talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illmakefrenchtoast/pseuds/illmakefrenchtoast
Summary: It seemed to both Richie and Eddie, though they didn’t say it out loud to each other, that no matter what universe they were in, no matter what circumstances they would have to be put in, no matter the trauma they would endure, Richie would always find Eddie. And vice versa.or Eddie says something stupid, that maybe wasn't that stupid to begin with and is in love with Richie and they find their way to each other eventually





	look in between your moments (there's something good happening)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a MESS haha. idk who this is for but if you read it I hope you enjoy!
> 
> title from Good Girl/Carrots by Panda Bear

Eddie doesn’t know why he said it. All he remembers from that situation is how awful he felt. But looking back at it, maybe it wasn’t the worst decision. But in that moment, Eddie wanted the ground to swallow him up. 

It was the summer of ‘09 and the Loser’s were in Bill’s basement just fucking around, most of them smoking some weed that Beverly got from one of her friends. Eddie wasn’t smoking it because they were all smoking out of the same bowl, which just… ew. So he was the only sober one out of them. 

Then Richie was talking about how he boned this girl, Sara Andrews in the grade above them. He was going on and on about it until Mike cut in with, “You’re not the only one who slept with someone, Trashmouth.” 

And then it went to Mike. Mike “Homeschool” Hanlon had sex? With a girl? 

The Loser’s were baffled. He went on with flushed cheeks about how he’d hooked up with Abby Miller at a party last week and he didn’t know what to do because she’d been texting him non-stop since then, but he didn’t have those kind of feelings for her. 

“Just tell her exactly that,” Bev said, “That you’re not into her. Simple.” 

Mike groaned. “I don’t mean to sound cross, or like a certain trashmouth in here, but it was really good. Like I think Abby has done it before because it seemed like she knew what she was doing.” 

“I want to party on your pussy, baby!” Richie belted the Red Hot Chili Peppers lyrics. “I want to party on your pussyyyyyyy!” He dragged out the word, making Eddie cringe. Richie noticed this, because when did Richie not notice something about Eddie when they were in the same room? 

Richie slug his arm around Eddie’s shoulders and continued the lyrics, “He said that he hears moaning and screaming, to me fuckin' you every night, well, let me say hey!” 

Eddie faked gagged and slipped out of Richie’s hold with a disgusted look on his face. 

“Oh come on, Eds. Don't be such a prude! We know you’re a virgin. No need to be embarrassed about it.” 

“Don’t call me that!” And this is where Eddie knew he fucked up, big time. “And I am not a virgin!” 

Richie’s smug smile dropped from his face, slowly, almost like he didn’t believe what Eddie was saying. 

Bev broke the silence and said, “What? When did you lose it?”

All eyes were on Eddie and he knew he had to make up a lie, a good one, and quickly. 

“I lost my virginity, like, a few weeks ago. I don’t know what day exactly.” He tried to go for nonchalant but it came out pretty rushed. 

“With who?” Mike asked. 

Think quickly! 

“When my cousins came to visit a couple weeks ago, Johnny brought one of his friends. I slept with him.” 

“In y-your own h-house?” Bill asked, chuckling lightly. “How did y-your mom not f-freak the fuck out?”

Eddie just shrugged. 

“I bet you got fucked, huh, Eds?” Richie laughed. “I bet you bottomed! Ha!” 

Eddie’s face turned the color of the fucking blanket hanging on the back of the couch. Bright. Fucking. Red. But, nonchalance right? 

He shrugged again and said, “So?” 

Richie didn’t expect that response from Eddie so he just fish-mouthed for a second before going back to talking about Sara. Eddie let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding in. 

Later that night, when they were getting ready to go back to their respective homes, Richie came up to Eddie. They usually biked home together since they lived fairly close to each other but Richie had driven over to Bill’s house, always finding any excuse to drive now that he got his license. 

“Come on Eds, I’ll give you a ride home.” Richie said, slugging an arm around his best friend’s shoulders. 

“Thanks, Richie.” Eddie smiled and put his bike in the trunk of the Tozier’s truck then hopped in the front seat, with Richie at the wheel. They set off for Eddie’s house. 

“Hey, Eddie…” Richie began. Eddie looked over at him. 

“Yeah?” 

“Look, about what I said earlier… I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable, or like, mad. I didn’t mean to make you… um… upset or- or anything like that.” 

Eddie smiled and put his hand on top of Richie’s on the steering wheel. 

“It’s okay, Richie.” 

Richie flipped his hand and interlocked his fingers with Eddie’s. He held onto it until they finally pulled up to Eddie’s house. Eddie looked out the window to his house and sighed. He turned back to Richie and said, “Hey, it’s still kinda early. Do you want to go to your house and hang out some more?” 

Richie smiled but said, “We both know your mom will freak out if you’re not home in like five minutes.” 

Eddie looked at the dash at the clock. He shook his head with a smile. “No, it’s past nine. She’s passed out on the couch from watching her shows. And if she was really that worried, she would be waiting on the porch right now, you know that. We’re alright.” He paused. “Unless, you don’t want to hang out. That’s fine.” 

Richie shook his head. “Shut up, Eds. When don’t I want to hang out with you?” He put the car in drive and took off for his house. When they pulled into his driveway Richie turned toward Eddie and said, “Hey, Eds?”

Eddie looked to him and said, “What?” 

Whatever Richie was about to say must have died on his tongue because he just shook his head and smiled tightly. “Nevermind. Let’s go.” 

Upon entering Richie’s bedroom Eddie noticed that it was actually clean. Usually there were clothes all over the place and empty soda bottles, sometimes beer cans lying all around. But now it was clean. No garbage on the floor, all the dirty clothes were in the hamper in the corner and his bed was fucking made. 

“Expecting company, Richie?” 

“Yeah your mom was going to come over but canceled last minute,” Richie said without even thinking about it and going to his iPod dock, putting some music on. 

“Let me see who you are…” Richie sang along to the lyrics flowing through the speakers. Eddie never really was into the music that Richie was. Richie liked the gritty, indie scene, but Eddie would always listen to the music Richie put on, secretly liking it. 

Eddie seemed to do that a lot with Richie. 

Of course he knew this song so he sang along, absentmindedly swaying his body to the tune. 

“Don't try to hide the world that you belong…” Eddie murmured. 

Richie smiled and came up behind his best friend who was flipping through some magazine on Richie’s desk. The taller boy wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist, humming to the song as well. 

Eddie smiled and tilted his head back onto Richie’s shoulders. 

“You're better off where you started from…” Richie sang into Eddie’s ear, making him giggle from the soft breath. 

When did things get like this, Eddie thought to himself. They could go from fighting and wanting to rip each others faces off to being the best of friends in a matter of minutes. Eddie and Richie had a strange relationship, but Eddie wouldn’t give it up for anything in the world. 

It was about an hour later when the two boys were lying on their backs, side by side on Richie’s full sized bed. 

The psychedelic, soft melody of Animal Collective was pouring through the speakers into the room. 

“Sometimes,” Richie begins. He paused then began again, “Sometimes I think it would be better if I just wasn’t here, you know? Like, my parents would be happier or something.” 

This definitely wasn’t the first time Richie had expressed these thoughts before. Eddie looked over at his friend, his dark curls in front of his face. Eddie reached out and tucked them behind his ear. 

“I know what you mean, Rich,” he said quietly. “I feel the same sometimes.” 

Richie turned toward Eddie with s strange look on his face. It cleared quickly though and he said, “How was it?” 

Eddie tilted his head. “Huh?” 

“Getting fucked? How was it?” He had a cheeky smirk to his lips but it didn’t quite meet his eyes like it normally did when he was busting Eddie’s chops. 

Eddie coughed and said, “I lied.” 

“What?” 

Eddie through his hands up and sighed, “I lied, okay! You and Mike were talking about sex or whatever and I felt uncomfotable. And I know Bev and Bill already did it. I just felt like an outcast.” 

“Sara Andrews wasn’t even that good. I lied, too, Eds.” Richie reached out and took ahold of Eddie’s hand, holding it tight. 

A silence passed with the iPod floated through a couple songs. Richie got up and walked over to the dock and messed around on it for a while until he found a song that made him say, “Aha!” 

“Boom boom boom, gotta get that…” floated through the room. Eddie groaned and sat up. 

“Really Richie? The Black Eyed Peas?!” 

Richie took Eddie’s smaller hands in his own and pulled him off the bed and they danced around his room, laughing and holding onto each other like the other would be ripped from them in a second. 

When that song faded away they slowed their dancing and stood in the middle of the room, Eddie’s arms wrapped around Richie’s shoulders and Richie’s on his hips. 

“I would miss you, just so you know,” Eddie whispered. “If you weren’t here anymore. I wouldn’t be happier.” 

Richie smiled. “I know, Eds. I’d miss you too.” 

Eddie pulled back a bit to look into Richie’s eyes. He stared for a long moment. Richie’s eyes were such a crystal blue, Eddie didn’t think he’d ever really looked into Richie’s eyes the way he did then. 

And then all of a sudden, Richie was leaning in and their lips brushed against each other. Richie seemed to be leaving a bit a space in case Eddie wanted to back out of it. But that was the last thing that Eddie wanted to do. So he closed the space left and their lips connected completely. They were kissing. 

Eddie made a noise deep in his throat and held onto Richie’s neck even tighter, forcing his body closer, if that was even possible. They kissed for a long time. Just standing in the middle of Richie’s room with the music filtering in. 

Richie still smelled like the weed they were smoking earlier and his lips were a bit rough but Eddie didn’t care. Richie kissed just like he spoke, a little too fast but all encompassing. He put emotion into it, and Eddie felt it all. 

When Richie’s tongue tried poking into Eddie’s mouth, the smaller boy didn’t even think twice before opening his lips, letting it slip in. For once in Eddie’s adolescent life he wasn’t thinking about the germs in Richie’s mouth, he just let himself enjoy this kiss. 

When they finally pulled away from each other Eddie kept his eyes closed for a moment and licked his lips. Richie watched the tongue that was just in his fucking mouth with rapt attention. He laughed. 

Eddie’s eyes snapped open. “What are you laughing at?” he snapped. 

“I have been wanting to kiss you for far too long, Eds.” Richie smiled. “And now that I actually have, it feels like a dream.” 

Eddie smiled and bit his bottom lip before pecking Richie’s lips again, quickly. 

“So…” Richie said. “You really didn’t sleep with someone or…?” 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Why? You jealous, Tozier?” 

Richie’s eyes widened comically and he nodded his head. “Yes, Eds. I am jealous. Or I would be if, you know, you actually slept with someone.”

Eddie’s lips turned up and he hummed. “No I haven’t actually slept with anyone before, but I’m down to… uh… learn.” 

“Want me to teach you, Kaspbrak?” 

Eddie rolled his eyes again. “Oh please, you can’t even do fucking algebra.” 

“I’m actually really good at math,” Richie said matter-of-factly.

“Oh yeah?” Eddie challenged. 

“Yeah. I can subtract your clothes, add the bed, separate your legs and multiply-”

Eddie cut him off with another kiss to his lips. When he pulled back he shook his head, groaning. 

“Jesus Christ, Richie, shut up.” 

“I can show you better than I can tell you, baby,” Richie said in a fake seductive voice while wiggling his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive way. 

“Do it, then.” 

Richie blanched. “Wait. What?” 

“Come on, Richie. Show me what a good-” he giggled, “mathemetition you are.” 

“Gladly!”

In the end, Eddie didn’t regret lying about sleeping with his cousins friend who didn’t even exist. Because it got Richie and him to finally figure out their problems. 

It seemed to both Richie and Eddie, though they didn’t say it out loud to each other, that no matter what universe they were in, no matter what circumstances they would have to be put in, no matter the trauma they would endure, Richie would always find Eddie. And vice versa. 

They were made for each other. And they would always find themselves while searching for the other.

**Author's Note:**

> hi haha so ive had some issues the past week. im over it. kinda. I cut six inches off my hair and dyed it. and I ooP- I hope you enjoy this if you read it haha. 
> 
> songs mentioned in this:
> 
> party on your pussy by the red hot chili peppers  
belong by washed out  
boom boom pow by the black eyed peas
> 
> (I listend to old taylor swift, twenty one pilots and ofc animal collective while writing this)


End file.
